


The House Guest

by PastelMoonBb



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMoonBb/pseuds/PastelMoonBb
Summary: You are visiting LA and find yourself at a party where you meet a girl named Ava. You've had a bit to drink and Ava offers to show you to a room where you can lie down and rest. Ava starts to kiss you and you suddenly feel a sharp pain in your neck right before you black out.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I wrote, not the best, but maybe it will be a good read waiting for new material :)

Complete darkness. You feel like an ethereal being just floating through the atmosphere. The word feel is used loosely here, you can't feel anything at all except an intense pain surging through your formless body. If you could feel anything, you would say the pain originates in your neck.

Blackness.

Your mind is filled with static but you can faintly hear shouting as you're drifting in and out.

"Ava! How many times must I tell you?" The voice was stern, but also kind and reassuring as if scolding a child.

"I'm sorry! A second voice giggled. "I always get carried away with the pretty ones."  This voice was Ava. She was so non-chalant and not apologetic at all in her response.

"Youre lucky I was here in time to turn her. The mystery voice heaved a breathy sigh. "However, I can't keep cleaning up your messes Ava, this will be the last time. Goodbye"

There was some more shouting from Ava but the static in your brain was getting louder and you blacked out again.

When you came to, you felt different. You were lying down somewhere and you could smell incense and fresh flowers. All of a sudden it dawned on you that you were so hungry. More than hungry actually, like a burning insatiable hunger. Then you noticed fingers running through your hair and you froze with panic.

"Shhh darling, it's alright, you're safe now"

It was that same kind voice you heard earlier. You sat up abruptly and scanned the room before getting dizzy and falling into the stranger's arms. Looking up you seen a pale blonde with her hair tied back in a clip. She had kind eyes and a sort of warmth around her even though her hands were ice cold. She gently laid you back on a pillow and cupped your cheek in her hand while using the other to hold one of your hands.

"Sweetheart I need to tell you something. Something that may make your entire world crash around you," She paused as she started stroking your cheek, "but I need you to stay with me and trust me. Okay?"

"O-okay." Your stomach was in knots at this point but what other choice did you have? "Where am I? Where's Ava?"

"Ava.....is a bad person. She almost killed you. But you must understand darling when she gets a taste of blood sometimes she loses control and-"

"Wait wait, a taste of blood? Are you trying to tell me she's a vampire or something?" You let out a nervous chuckle. This was crazy. This stuff only happens in movies.

"I guess I better just come out and say it. Yes we are vampires and now you are too."

"Okay cut the bullshit lady."

Eve smiled and flashed her fangs. "I like a feisty girl. Is this enough proof for you?"

You zoned out for a minute. One one hand this is crazy and has to be a dream and on the other hand if it's not who cares? You have no family to go back to, nothing important in your life. And honestly this lady seems to be a lot better than the company you usually keep around.

"Are you alright darling?"

You realized you had been silent for quite some time. "Actually, I'm great! I'm either crazy or dreaming but might as well roll with it."

Eve chuckled. "I love your attitude darling."

She kissed you on the forehead and got up from the bed.

"You really are a darling girl but unfortunately I can't stay here much longer. I've bought you some clothes if you would like to freshen up. I have to go make a phone call and arrange for someone to look after you for a while until you understand more of what's going on.

Eve walked off to the adjoining room so you got up and walked toward the shower.

Just as you were finishing up you could hear Eve on the phone.

"Adam, please love, she doesn't have anywhere else to go and needs someone to look after her. It won't be for long and she's absolutely charming! She's quite pretty too."

Eve's voice drifted off again. "I have to go live with a strange man!" you thought to yourself, "I hope hes not some dusty old creep."

You finished up and got dressed and sat back down on the bed. Eve comes in and flashes a sly grin, "You hungry?"

Yes, you absolutely were.

 


	2. 2

Eve handed you a small glass. It was filled with a thick red liquid. The smell of metal filled your nostrils causing them to flare ever so slightly and your breath caught in your chest as you inhaled.

"Ah, smells delicious doesn't it darling?" Asked Eve with a sly grin.

"It's strange really, I can't say I've ever been invigorated with the scent of blood before, or been able to smell it from across the room for that matter."

You held the glass in your hand. Swirling it around gently so as not to spill it. The way it slid around the glass becoming translucent as it caressed the edges was mesmerizing. You pressed the glass to your lips and tilted it back slowly.

"Just a taste." you thought, "I'm still not sure this won't make me sick"

However, there was no stopping at just a taste. As soon as the blood danced across your tongue you felt a whirlwind of senses. Senses you hadn't even known existed. You downed the small glass in one gulp and lay back on the bed. It was as if you had just taken an insane amount of ecstasy. You closed your eyes and swore you could feel every cell in your body flowing. It was unlike anything you had ever felt before.

"Wow." You mustered to say, eyes still closed. "Is it like that every time?"

"Well it will tone down a bit after time, but it will always be great." Eve reassured with a wink. "Alright come on now, we are off to Detroit. I haven't much time left before I have to leave."

Your high was fading now. The thought of being shipped off to stay with a strange man was kind of a bummer. However, according to Eve he was a great guy, just a little rough around the edges. She made sure to explain you as much as she could on the trip there.


	3. 3

You step out of a cab in front of a rather dreary house on a dark run down street. Your mind races, "Surely this is some kind of joke?" you think to yourself. Something catches your attention from the corner of your eye. It looked as though someone was peeping through the blinds from the second story.

"Well come on (Y/N) we can't stand out here all night!" Said Eve hurriedly.

You walk up to the doorstep and the door swings open. Standing before you is possibly the most interesting but somehow beautiful creature you had ever seen. You had to check to make sure your jaw didn't literally drop. You had to have been giving him some sort of awe struck gaze. You could have sworn there was a little glimmer in his eyes when he first opened the door but you brushed it off to excitement and the possibility he was happy to see an old friend. He was wearing an ancient looking dressing gown and his hairstyle was awfully moody looking but you've never liked clean cut frat guys anyways. A breeze blew and shifted his dressing gown just enough to get a glimpse of his chiseled body underneath.

"(Y/N) this is Adam, my dearest and oldest friend."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you sir." You said meekly.

"Don't call me sir, and just try not to touch anything that looks valuable."

His voice was low and unenthusiastic. But the accent was remarkably dreamy.

Inside you all sat on a dusty old couch surrounded by instruments and sound equipment. You stayed quiet while they both caught up, just trying to drink in the atmosphere and overall demeanor of the man you would be staying with. Adam showed off some music of his and you all had a glass of blood before the sun started to rise.

"Adam why don't you show (Y/N) to where she will be sleeping?"

"Follow me" said Adam just as monotone as ever.

He led you down a hallway with many doors and brought you to a room that looked like it had someone attempt a hasty tidying up. There were mountains of books piled all around. Some that looked more ancient than the pyramids.

"Sorry, this was the best I could do on such short notice. Don't worry everything's been cleaned, a little dust wont hurt you." He must have detected a hint of disgust on your face. "My room is right over there, do not disturb me unless it is a serious emergency okay?"

"Yes sir" you nodded without thinking. You were too frightened at the moment.

"God, stop calling me sir"

He left the room and slightly slammed the door. You were extremely tired and overwhelmed so you decided to go to bed. You couldn't blame his irritability. You would probably act the same if this were your home and you in the situation. As you drifted off to sleep you couldn't help but dream about his burning gaze. It was frightening, sure, but it was also piercing and lonely. The dreams drifted off as you were fast asleep.


	4. 4

You awoke to darkness. As you lay there, you can hear a faint melody playing in the distance. Beside you on the nightstand was a glass of crimson liquid. You immediately realized how hungry you were. You drank the glass and had to lie back down from the rush it gave you. As you were laying there, just basking in the euphoria, you almost jumped at the voice that came from your door.

"Are you going to stay in bed all night?"

It was Adam. You quickly pulled the duvet up to your neck to cover your half exposed body in your undergarments.

" Sorry, it was a long trip. I was actually quite tired"

" Well if you want to get up, we can go to the mall before they close and you can get some new clothes, I doubt you'll want to wear the same thing for the rest of your life."

The thought hadn't even crossed your mind honestly.

" Yeah just give me a second." You replied.

You went out of your room searching for Adam and Eve but couldn't find anyone. You happen to glance outside and see a car running in the street and see Adam in the driver's seat. No one is in the passenger's seat so you open the door and get in.

"Isnt Eve coming?"

"No, she left earlier." Said Adam as he put the car in gear and started off.

You were disappointed you didnt get a chance to say goodbye but more disappointed that you were now stranded with this strange man.

"I don't have any money." you stated meekly.

"It's fine, I've got loads of it." Adam replied in the most nonchalant way possible.

You arrived at the mall and started to get out but noticed Adam had no intention of moving.

"Are you not going in with me?"

"Definitely not. I don't do places full of zombies. However, if you could just get me a few new outfits too that would be great, I haven't bought new things in ages."

He handed you his wallet that was absolutely filled with cash and told you to hurry.

You were always a quick shopper and managed to get you both a weeks worth of clothes in under an hour with a few extra things for yourself.

"Wow you really are useful. Ian takes forever when I send him out for things."

Feeling satisfied, you couldn't help but smile at your accomplishment.

Adam always seemed so tense. The ride home was silent. When you arrived he helped grab the shopping bags and at one point your hands brushed against each other and he quickly pulled his away almost aggressively. You shot him a confused look and he apologized. He grabbed his bags and sprinted to the house. You brushed it off and followed him inside.


	5. 5

You had been living with Adam a few weeks now and had grown mostly used to his behavior. You usually slept late, he would come in and yell at you and you would spend most nights reading or listening to his music. To be such a loner, he sure did hate you staying in bed all night.

"Why do you always have to wake me up?" You say groggily one night.

"I don't really know, I guess I've just grown used to the company." He almost smirked when he said it.

God, he was absolutely breathtaking. You had spent the past few weeks admiring him. He zones out when he's working on music, giving you all the time in the world to just gaze and study every beautifully carved inch of him without him noticing. You had to stop yourself from running your fingers through his long dark hair more than once. However, you could have sworn you felt eyes on you more than once while reading, but you were never quick enough to be sure. You really enjoyed the vast library Adam had to offer. You always had a fascination for old unobtainable books and history and science and you had found the gold mine. It was also nice having another intelligent person around to discuss with.

"So, what are we reading tonight?" It became a ritual question from Adam. "A little Tesla? Maybe some Pasteur? How about Shakespeare?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I would love to read Corialanus. Got a copy of that handy? I've heard enough fangirling about Tesla from you for one week." You say with a playful wink.

Adam let out a small chuckle which was rare. Nothing ever amuses him. Nothing ever makes him any kind of emotional actually. He's like a mysterious blank slate. The way his lips curl up when he smiles makes you want to melt. Quickly making sure you aren't gawking, you jump up and run to the kitchen. Even though you were a vampire now, you still loved the taste of coffee and the warmth and comfort of reading with a hot drink. You take your mug and go sit on the couch with a decrepit copy of Shakespeare's Corialanus. Adam came in as usual fiddling with his guitars. Lucky for you, you zone out while reading so his music never bothered you. However, you also didn't notice Adam when he sat down inches away from you and leaned in over your shoulder. It wasn't until you felt a hot breath on your neck that you snapped out of it. You jerked your head around and your face was inches from Adam's.

"You know, he dies at the end anyways" Adam said before pulling away and leaning back with his hands clasped above his head. His Dressing robe fell slightly open as he lay back, closing his eyes, revealing his immaculate torso almost completely. "He was filled with so much passion, but he was such an asshole. I don't think he cared who he fought as long as there was blood. Probably would have killed his own mother if she gave him a reason."

"Do you have to commentate on everything I read?" You asked annoyed still engrossed in your book.

"You don't like to discuss literature?" He replied still lying back on the couch eyes closed.

"I just prefer not talking when I'm trying to read." as soon as the words left your mouth you looked over and he was right next to your face again. He took two fingers and slowly lowered the book from your face.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to." he takes the book and tosses it behind him. He then rests his hand just above your knee. "Unless of course you want to talk (Y/N)? Perhaps you want to talk about the way you undress me with your eyes while I'm working on music, or all the other times you think I'm not paying attention."

Shocked, and almost panicked, you tried to think of an excuse or anything to come back but all you could muster was, "I do not!"

"You don't have to lie (Y/N), I have to admit I also study you while you read, I'm just better at not getting caught." He chuckled lightly on the last word. He took his hand and brushed your hair behind your ear. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely mesmerized by you the first time I saw you (Y/N).

Speechless, all you could do was look up into his eyes. You were lost in the black pools while you felt an invisible magnet pulling the two of you together. Suddenly his lips crashed into yours.

You closed your eyes and a shockwave went through your body making you tremble to your core. You reached your hand up and entwined your fingers in his hair. Something you had been dreaming of since you first saw him. He snaked his other arm around your back and pulled you closer while he toyed with your hair. You placed a hand on his chest and pressed your body as close to his as possible. You felt his tongue dance across your lips so you gave him access to explore your mouth. As he started to break away he gently bit your bottom lip dragging it with him.

"Adam, I-" you were cut off by another kiss. This time when he pulled away he gently curled his tongue up flicking your top lip as it left your mouth.

"You know, this coffee your so obsessed with really isn't that bad." He said with a laugh. You blushed, still in shock from what was happening. "Aww come on love, you can't tell me you don't want this too. Tell me you don't lay awake at night thinking of me touching you, kissing you, drinking in your every essence as I worship your body."

Adam slid his robe off slowly revealing his pale body only clad in boxer briefs. "Show me y/n, what do you keep locked away under that dusty old dressing gown?"


	6. 6

Your heart was still racing. Could he sense it? Realizing you were taking too long Adam slowly reached over and untied the silk rope that held your robe together revealing a lacy satin babydoll gown and matching underwear.

"Is that _really_ what's been under there the whole time?" He bit his lip as he caressed both breasts "I really feel like I have been missing out" Adam started to roll your nipples in his fingers. The silky material of the lingerie only amplified the sensation. You let out a soft moan and arched your back in pleasure. "Tell me you want me Y/N, I won't go any further until you _tell_ me"

"I-I want you Adam. I have wanted you." You could feel the wetness pooling in your panties. It was true. You had _desperately_ wanted him for quite some time now.   
He leaned in towards your neck biting it gently and licking each bite. One hand gripped the other side of your neck while the other slid down and stroked the wet material between your legs. Your body was on fire and shivering at the same time. Adam pulled your neck closer into his mouth and bit harder, surely leaving bruises. "Harder" you breathed out. Your hand found it's way to the bulge in his briefs, you squeezed hard as his teeth sunk into your neck literally. Pain shot through you and you let out a loud moan.

Adam hummed against your neck. "I didn't realize you would be so pleasured with pain darling." He said while lapping up the wounds.

"Pain is eagerly welcomed when you've been so numb for so long my love." You finally slipped the gown completely off your body and climbed over on top of Adam, straddling him on the old couch. Grinding into his hard cock, you leaned down and bit Adam's neck while he tugged on your hair. He let out a low growl boosting your ego and making you grind harder. Adam gripped your ass tightly, rocking your hips back and forth into him. You threw your head back letting your hair shake freely while he leaned in and gently tugged at your nipples with his teeth through your top.

"Fuck Adam, it's been so long I think I might cum right now." Your neck rolled around in pleasure as you slid your wet slit up and down his shaft harder. The friction between his briefs and your silk undergarments was divine.

"Let's go to the bed. I'd rather not have our first time on this shitty couch." He laughed. Adam picked you up while you still straddled him and carried you to the bedroom.

He placed you down on the bed gently and was about to climb on top of you when you stopped him, using two dainty fingers to push him back.

"Let's take care of those boxers first, shall we?" You said in a low sultry tone. You slid down on to your knees letting your nails drag down Adam's torso until you slowly slid down his boxers. He was fully hard and erect so you took your tongue and started at the base licking a long slow line up his shaft until you reached the top and took the head in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around and popped it out of your mouth.

"Come on darling, don't tease me." He practically whined. You spit on his cock and used your hand to start pumping the natural lube across the whole length before swallowing the whole thing. His cock slid into your throat blocking off your airflow but you just shoved it farther. Adam lunged for your hair tangling his fingers and pulling it tight. He let out a loud almost primal grunt as he bucked his hips into your face followed with an " oh shit y/n." You pulled back gasping for air and looked up with tears pooling in the outer corners of your eyes and a smile on your face. Adam smiled back in approval.

"Oh dont cry darling, there's more where that came from." His lips formed into a sinister smirk as he wiped the tears with this thumb and pressed it firmly in your mouth.  He pulled you up and sat you on the bed roughly as he ripped the babydoll off clean in half.   
"Hey I liked that!" You punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up I'll buy you a hundred new ones" he growled as he shoved you back on the bed and attacked your neck again. You twisted your fingers in his long hair while he made his way down your body leaving kisses and bites across your collarbone, then breasts, then stomach until he was at your pantyline. He lifted your leg up and bit your inner thigh hard as you shrieked in pleasure. Not wanting to waste any more time, he ripped your panties off just as he did your top and threw them to the side. Grabbing both your legs with a tight grip under your thighs he licked the entirety of your wetness. As he came to the top he looked up and smiled at you before diving back down to suck on your clit. You were gripping the sheets and thrashing as he slipped in two fingers curling them into your G-spot. As if he could feel your release about to commence he stopped suddenly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand with a grin. "Had enough yet?" He said slyly.

"Fuck off and get over here you creep" you retorted laughing.

Adam slid on to your naked body clasping your hand and lacing his fingers in between yours as he held it above your head before giving you a long drawn out kiss. Before the kiss ended he slipped his cock into you slowly. Smoothly sliding his way in until he definitely hit your cervix causing your eyes to roll back and a moan to travel from your lips to his. He buried his head into your neck biting your shoulder as his fingers came undone from yours and he drug his nails down the length of your arm. With your arm free, you wrapped it around him digging your nails into his back while your other was tightly grasping on to the back of his neck. Adam pumped in and out of you with a perfect easy rhythm. Your mind was buzzing with pleasure and filled with the scent of his skin as you bit down on his neck releasing a moan and a shudder from him.

You've never felt such an intense connection with someone. You could tell Adam felt it too. As he gripped the back of your neck you stared into each others eyes as if an invisible line were holding them together. Adam leaned down and kissed you again with more passion and depth than ever before as you both were approaching climax. Eyes closed now, you melted into each other as you both came undone. The whole world was spinning again, reminiscent to when you were first turned.

As you both lay there breathing heavy, Adam traced his fingers along the curves of your skin. "Tell me this wasn't better than reading Shakespear, I dare you." He chuckled.

"Oh fuck off Adam." You said hitting him with a pillow.


End file.
